Lunar Capital
Summary The Lunar Capital (月の都, Tsuki no Miyako) is an extremely powerful and advanced civilization on the Moon of the Touhou Project universe. They used to be humans living on Earth. However, their leader, Lord Tsukuyomi, wanted him and his kind to escape the impurity of Earth. They did so by colonizing the moon, an otherwise untouched and pure land, where they could live a completely pure life. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Civilization Type: Planetary Civilization '''(Holds dominion over the entire Fantasy Moon, which is hosted in its own separate space-time continuum), possibly '''higher (Shown to have some degree of control over the Dream World, a world shown to vastly exceed interstellar scope) Name: Lunar Capital Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Lunar Society Kardashev Level: Likely Type II (Far superior to any Gensokyan society, who uses the power of Utsuho Reiuji as a main source of power) Age: Unknown (The date of creation of the Capital is unclear, but far predates the year 478, the date when Mizue no Uranoshimako came to the Moon, as the Capital was known in legends since generations prior) Population: Unknown, at least in the millions (The Capital itself has shown to be the size of large cities from Earth), far into the billions including the Dream World (The Dream World has a copy of every individual that dreams, which includes the billions of humans from Earth, alongside possibly anyone who might have died and ended up in Heaven or Hell in the past) Territory: Population exists solely on the Fantasy Moon, which is its own Brane World separate from the main universe. The Capital uses the Dream World as a way to Earth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel (Even using extremely dated technology, they could travel from the Lunar Capital to Earth), Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, and Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Can regenerate solely from their Non-Corporeal "mind"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist the effects of the moon, which can drive insane and kill humans) | Probability Manipulation (Exploited the fact that, according to quantum mechanics, if an event has any possibility of happening, it will inevitably happen. Thus, they made seemingly impossible events happens, such as getting to the Moon extremely early in their civilization's history.), Quantum Manipulation, Atomic Destruction (Possess weapons that can atomize entire forests. They also possess bombs that can seemingly destroy on a Planck level), Time Manipulation (Have access to the Ultramarine Orb Elixir), Spatial Manipulation (Separated the Lunar Capital from the main Brane World), Sealing, Death Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5. Have access to the Hourai Elixir), Regeneration (Low-Godly. Have access to the Hourai Elixir), Creation, Magic (They were the ones to create Magic in the first place), Matter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation (Froze over their entire city), Memory Manipulation (Likely altered all of their population's memories), Reality Warping, Eternity Manipulation (Formerly), Resistance to Probability Manipulation (Lunarians have so much fortune that it cannot be reduced), likely far more (They have been stated both by Word of God and Yukari herself that no one from Gensokyo stands any chances against them, implying that they can counter all of their abilities. They also created all the Youkai from Earth and Gensokyo) | Fire Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Transmutation, Attack Reflection, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. They can also modify their own concept/name) and Resistance to it (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Even basic infantry should be capable of slaying powerful Youkai. Inexperienced moon rabbits could easily one-shot several Fairies) | At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Could repel attacks from Junko) | At least High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (The strongest gods of the Lunar society are superior to dragons such as the Tenryu) Power Source: Unknown, possibly solar energy from the Sun (Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, is tightly linked to the Capital) Industrial Capacity: Capable of keeping up with the needs of their entire civilization and of keeping their unknown sized rabbit army well armed. Vastly superior to modern humanity Military Prowess: A vast quantity of various weapons and several spider drones, but unknown outside of that, although it should be far superior to modern day Earth Notable Individuals: * Lord Tsukuyomi * Amaterasu Oomikami (Linked to the Capital in some way, but specifics are unknown) * Watatsuki no Yorihime * Watatsuki no Toyohime * Mizue no Uranoshimako * Houyi * Dragon God * Tenryu * Evil Dragon * Yatagarasu * Rei'sen * Sagume Kishin * Chang'e (Currently in prison). * Seiran * Ringo * Doremy Sweet (Though she complies to their demands, she is not directly allied to them and can easily betray them) Former Residents: * Eirin Yagokoro * Kaguya Houraisan * Reisen Udongein Inaba Weaknesses: The Lunar Capital utterly despises what they perceive as impurity, as prolonged exposure to it would sap at their immortality. As a result, they do not attempt to expand upon impure lands, including Earth and likely other realms such as the Dream World. It also discourages the use of the Hourai Elixir due to its inducing impurity on the drinker. Notable Technology: *'Ultramarine Orb Elixir:' An Elixir that lets those who drink it predict the future, to the point where they can endlessly try scenarios again and again, until they win. *'Hourai Elixir:' An elixir that can render someone truly immortal. They will regenerate from any injuries, and their soul will be rendered immortal, too. However, as this elixir taints the drinker with impurity, it is strictly forbidden to drink it on the moon society. *'Metallic Spider:' A kind of drone used to attack impure worlds. It will absolutely remove any trace of life in the surrounding area, rendering it pure. These are apparently tough enough to fight off Youkai. *'Guns:' The Lunarian Army's main method of combat seems to be guns. Even dated technology include small and portable Vulcan cannons, weapons with homing bullets and explosive guns. *'Planck Bomb:' An extremely small bomb, that is either Planck-sized or can destroy matter on a Planck scale. *'Occult Ball:' Urban Legend orbs. They can be used to warp reality to a degree. If a certain urban legend is believed hard enough, it will become true with the help of those balls. *'Lunar Veil:' A peculiar yet outdated technology that lets the wear get through Brane Worlds at will. *'Probability Manipulation:' Exploited the fact that, according to quantum mechanics, if an event has any possibility of happening, it will inevitably happen. Thus, they made seemingly impossible events happens, such as getting to the Moon extremely early in their civilization's history. *'Femto Rope:' A special kind of rope used to bind impures. Despite looking like a continuous material, it is actually made out of an infinite amount of tiny ropes together, making it impossible to cut through or break through. Key: Basic Infantry | Higher Technology and High Ranking Members | Gods Gallery MoonRabbit_vs_FairyMaid.jpg|A Moon Rabbit fires Danmaku on a Fairy Maid in Silent Sinner in Blue Moon_Rabbits_CiLR.jpg|A Group of Moon Rabbits. Some of many residents of the Lunar Capital. SSIB13YorihimePowers.jpg|Watatsuki no Yorihime, whom, along with her sister, is in charge of the Lunar Defense Corps. 202px-SSIBToyohime3.jpg|Watatsuki no Toyohime, the elder sister of Yorihime and the other leader of the Lunar Defense Corps. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Touhou Project Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Gun Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Light Users Category:Lunar Capital Category:Magic Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2